


Really messed up.

by freckledstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt / Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledstars/pseuds/freckledstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata really did want to date him, but he messed up so bad, he doesn't know how to fix it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Messing it Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata would be the one to use those emoticons.

Hinata tapped his pencil impatiently. His head rested on his hand, as tired as ever. Hinata had been accompanying Kageyama in the library, since the other had to finish a project from Mr. Takeda's class that was due tomorrow.

The dare had been set by the other first years. The chemistry the two had, had not advanced any further than the obvious blush the two had when the other was present.

"Bakageyamaaa- I'm tired." Hinata whined, as he had been sitting there doing nothing for the past quarter hour.

"I would be finished sooner if you would stop interrupting me, dumbass." Kageyama snapped.

Hinata pouted, the boredom soon took over him as he decided to text somebody right now, and texting Kenma seemed much more interesting than just sitting there.

『』

H: Kenma I'm boored (≧σ≦)

K: arent you with tobio rn?

H: Yeah but he's busy doing work (´Д｀)

K: im busy with my own boyfriend.

H: Busy with Kuroo? (ゝω´･)b

K: not like that you nasty. get back to your own boyfriend so i can get back to mine.

H: He's not my boyfriend! ٩(//̀Д/́/)۶

 

『』

 

Hinata sighed as he clicked off his phone. He decided to survey the rest of the university library. It was mostly unsurprisingly empty, due to the late hours. There were a few student friends atleast.

To the deeper part of the library, were Nishinoya, or as everyone calls him Noya, and his boyfriend Asahi. Asahi appreciated the area, the quiet tranquility was a good calming to his more nervous personality.

Noya was talking loudly in between the book shelves to Asahi, presumably about how much he's improved upon his Rolling Thunder technique. Asahi didn't mind the energy bottled up in his boyfriend, he actually loved the way he was so passionate about things, you could tell from how is eyes softened and his smile turned warm whenever he truly watched his boyfriend.

Then, only a few tables away from the two, sat Yachi, along with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They were the ones who made the dare, Tsukishima of course with his raillery made him have to agree to do it "just to prove him wrong".

Although they were all into the dare, Yachi was trying to get her best friend, Yamaguchi, with Tsukishima aswell. She was basically the matchmaker within the first years, although she couldn't find the bravery to talk to her own crush, Kiyoko the third year. As Yachi's eyes met Hinata's, they quickly flickered at Kageyama, and back to Hinata. Deciding he's going a good job as of right now, she gives him a thumbs up.

Her head slightly moved to signify the pair behind her, and makes a heart shape with her hands. Hinata understood well what that meant, so he nodded with a grin. Hinata sent a wink to Yachi before turning back to Kageyama.

Realizing why he had looked around the library in the first place, he looked for something to keep him entertained. A black pen caught his eye, and so he decided that was sufficient entertainment.

Click Click Click Click Click Click-

An irritated Kageyama snatched the pen out of Hinata's hand, stopping him from the annoying action of clicking the thing. "Go do something other than bother me right now. Here," Kageyama reached into his pocket and took out a few yen, "The vending machine is over there."

Kageyama points to a direction, to which Hinata's disappointment, was far. " Only if you come with me." Hinata said.

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows with confusion. "Why do I have to go?" He asked.

Hinata knew he wouldn't want to, but he didn't think he would reply with a question. Hinata's cheeks heated as he thought of an answer while Kageyama still stared.

"Because, I don't know what you want?" Hinata squeaked. He wanted to give him any other answer than ' I really like being with you'.

"That sounded more like a question than an answer. It doesn't matter, you have a point." Kageyama agreed. Hinata let out a silent sigh of relief, glad he just cut it at that.

As Tobio and Shouyou walked, Shouyou felt blush creep on his cheeks as he realized their proximity. Their shoulders were nearly touching, something Kageyama would have argued to him about in the beginning of the year. 

When they reached the vending machine, Hinata noted the teacher's lounge right across the hall.

"Let's do it." Hinata whispered, a nod to refer to the door. 

"You have to be a idiot if you think I'll do that with you. We'd get in trouble." Kageyama responded gruffly. 

"Nobody is looking!" Hinata exclaims quietly. His pointing arm motioned to all the distracted people. Even the librarian was asleep on one of the books.

Kageyama looks around and sighs. "Fine," he agrees, "but if we get caught, you have to buy me meat buns for the rest of the school year."

They waited, pretending to look busy as they hear noise getting closer. Daichi and Suga walk past the pair. They were completely distracted by each other. Suga was talking about something along the lines of schoolwork, but it was obvious Daichi wasn't paying attention. As they walked by, the two were both mostly admiring the other. 

Hinata raises an eyebrow to Kageyama. "They both definitely have something going on. Them together look so naff.. nuff.. nice." Kageyama agrees.

"People say the same about us." Hinata blurts out. His thought unintentionally vocalized, leaving Kageyama blushing and Hinata extremely embarrassed.

"D-don't say that stuff... dumbass." Kageyama stuttered. 

Hinata is the first to go in, peeking inside before fully entering. "Empty." he whispers to Kageyama behind him. 

Kageyama enters and goes to the fridge, nabbing two drinks as Hinata went for food. "Hinata, I hear footsteps." Kageyama whispered, his ear to the door.

Hinata quickly reacted. He grabbed Kageyama's hand and led him under the table, trying to stay hidden. The door creaked open, causing Kageyama to panic and squeeze Hinata's hand slightly harder. The pair watched a pair of footsteps go past the table, holding their breath to keep quiet. 

"It is probably the principle, coming in to fix his wig." Kageyama whispered jokingly. It caught Hinata off guard, Kageyama never said jokes and this one was a funny one.

Hinata laughed into his free hand, trying his best to keep quiet. Apparently, he didn't keep quiet enough. The feet neared the table, this time Hinata being the one squeezing Kageyama's hand tighter. After what felt like forever, the footsteps headed towards the door, closing it with a light thud.

When the close of the door was heard, Hinata let out an exaggeratedly loud sigh of relief. He turned to see Kageyama, eyes wide with shock of the realization of their hand holding. Both of them didn't even remember how long since they had been.

"Dumbass Hinata! That was close! Too close!" Kageyama scolded, thinking the whole ordeal wasn't even worth it.

"Nothing even happened! Atleast I don't owe you meat buns!" Hinata laughed as he gathered the rest of the snacks.

"Whatever," Kageyama sighed in defeat, "let's get back, I'm almost done."

Hinata stays still, excitement and jitter fueling his body into a beet red color. His mind raced as he processed all their interactions, feeling the heat radiate off of himself, until a loud yell for him to hurry on snapped him out of it.

. Time Skip .

They both finally arrived at their seats again. Kageyama took a deep breath, letting the calmness sink in again. The library was as still as quiet as ever.

Noya and Asashi were now sitting in the couches. Asahi's head rested between Noya's lap, feet kicked up as he seemed to be scrolling through his phone. Noya was busy playing with his hair, his skinny fingers combing through the other's brown locks. His face looked so sincere and calm, a completely different look to his usual electric attitude. 

The place where a trio of first years sat, now was only occupied by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, giving each other soft kisses, Kei's hand cupping Tadashi's to tilt his head up. Hinata quickly looked away from the sight, embarrassed that he had to see such a scene. He spotted Yachi a table away, her back to the kissing couple.

Hinata turns back too see a concentrated looking Kageyama, eating a banana. His eyes turned big as he watched his take a bite out of the thing, slightly flustered.

"Oi, Kageyama-kun, that's an obscene way to eat such a suggestive fruit." Hinata snickered, loudly enough for the various people around him to hear.

Kageyama looks around with a blush, seeing everyone had heard the comment. They all grinned and giggled. He turned back with a scowl, unappreciative that that comment was overheard.

"Everyone out! It's late and I'm tired. Couple's time is over!" librarian Ukai yelled before any chaos could enthrall . Everyone flinched from the loudness, the change from quietness to a scream frightened them slightly. Hinata yawned, getting up and deciding to help Kageyama gather his things.

"Did you get the chance to almost finish? How much more do you need?" Hinata inquired as he stacked a few more textbooks.

"I was already done a time ago." Kageyama shrugged. The comment baffled Hinata, making him stop in place, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Already done? Why didn't you say so!" Hinata asked.

"I liked spending time with you. I enjoyed you company." He answered, his eyes not picking up from the process of cleaning. Hinata nodded with a blush, lips curved into an embarrassed somewhat of a smile.

The hallway space was small, enough space to walk in two's. Asahi had his arm around Nishinoya, who had an oversized sweater on that you could guess whose it was. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had their hands linked together, a slight red on either of their cheeks. Behind them, was Yachi, who scribbled two lines across some words onto a small notepad, before looking up at Hinata and winking at him.

Kageyama quickly grasped Hinata's hand, leading him towards the door. Hinata was slightly in a daze, his feet just walking for him as he tried to process that Kageyama was actually holding his hand.

Outside, everyone parted ways. Yachi waved goodbye to everyone and got into her car. Kei and Tadashi just nodded in response, a farewell to everyone around. Before Hinata and Kageyama could part their way from Noya and Asahi, Noya's loud voice screamed for Hinata.

"Hina, come over here! I need to ask you something quickly." He smiled.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, a silent conversation of expressions and a nod to Hinata to let his hand go. Tobio stayed in place and took out his small notepad as he would wait for Hinata.

"So?" Noya asked, as if it was obvious.

"So?" Hinata asked, having a slight clue to what he was leaning to.

"Did you like it? Was it worth it?" Noya said, in his normal near-yelling tone. Hinata put a finger to his lips, trying to keep the conversation between the two, and a distracted Asahi.

"Yes! Thank you Noya-senpai! I'll make sure I tell the first years about how well the dare went." Hinata smiled. 

"You're welcome! Get back to your Prince Charming!" Noya said, afterward walking off with Asahi.

"Alright, let me walk you do your-" Hinata stopped. Kageyama wasn't there anymore. Shouyou looked around, confused. He walked over to where he was, finding a crumpled paper on the floor.

The paper read: 

thank you for your time. im glad i let you do your dare. nice to know that's the only reason why you accompanied me. - a dare

"Oh no, Kageyama." Hinata muttered in guilt. His stomach churned as he thought back on his loudness about the dare. Suddenly, his legs felt heavy and his head started to pound, he fucked up big time.


	2. Fixing the Mess-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp i unintentionally changed the text set up but it's ok bc this one i think is better.

A bitter taste was left in his mouth as he scribbled the words onto the note. _A dare, a stupid dare, it didn't mean anything_ , Kageyama thought. All the feelings he thought he shared with Shoyou were just all made up.

Tobio quickly ripped the paper out of his notebook and threw it onto the ground. He fast walked away from the scene as quickly as he could, towards his home so he can lock himself in and stay there forever.

Of course he couldn't really do that, although he greatly wished he did. Eventually, he would have to get out of his safe heaven of a room and have to get over his stupid crush.

A heartbreak shouldn't ruin over his whole life. It still felt horrible though, possibly changing his attitude towards things for a while. An example, couples, now instead of wishing to be in a relationship, he'll be complaining about their PDA.

Tobio ran up the steps as fast as he could. His long legs let him skip a step every stair, this time Shoyou definitely had a disadvantage in trying to catch up to him and explain.

Tobio didn't want any explanations. He didn't want to hear his excuses, there was nothing he could say, too. Probably a 'you weren't supposed to know' and 'I'm sorry', but Tobio doubted he really was sorry.

He slammed his dorm door behind him with a heavy sigh, sinking down to a crouch and to hold his head in his hands. Tobio slipped his fingers into his hair, curling them to slightly pull the black, straight locks.

"Tobio-chan~!" A voice sang from the kitchen. It was followed by the noise of pots and pans hitting the kitchen floor and a shriek somewhere in between.

Tobio groaned as he fell out of state of emotional agony when he realized he'd have to deal with the pest of his older roommate, Tooru.

Tobio walked toward the kitchen, the sight to see was a floored Tooru with several kitchen appliances scattered among him. Tobio stood at the doorway, unimpressed by what his roommate could do. He might've seemed like he'd be the gorgeous, graceful man they always poise him to be, but in fact was a big clumsy mess outside the sport volleyball.

Tobio stepped into the kitchen, completely walking around Tooru and grabbed a milk box from the fridge, watching the older pout since he didn't even bother to help.

"What's with all the commotion?" a deep, tired voice said from a newer party in their dorm. Tooru's boyfriend, Hajime, stood in only a pair of grey sweatpants in their doorway. He scratched his head with a yawn, obviously looking as if he had just woken up. Tobio's eyes widened and redirected to Tooru's, who had a just as shocked face.

"I forgot to mention that Iwa-chan stayed over." Tooru said to Tobio with an awkward laugh. It wasn't unusual for the other's boyfriend to be in their dorm, it just wasn't usual for him to be shirtless.

"Oi! Shittykawa! What are you doing on the floor?" Hajime asked as he casted his gaze down onto his boyfriend.

"I just wanted to put away the dishes before I got to bed." Tooru whined as he looked over the mess he made. He stood and dusted off his black sweats. He opened his mouth to say something, but right as he was about to start, three sharp and persistent knocks at the door cut him off.

The trio all looked over towards the direction at the door, then at each other in confusion. Tobio's face drained of color when he realized who it most likely was.

  
**~**

  
Shoyou panicked, his mind filled with ideas to on what to do and say, all mixed together into an anxious pool of something non-understandable and for some reason, his feet couldn't move.

He stayed standing under the post lamp, eyes concentrated on the note. His heart felt suppressed into his chest and he couldn't breathe. He had to do something!

Shoyou's first thought was to ask for help, turning to his friends who had set up the dare in the first place.

**Chat**

  
_**Spiker Sho** : I think I rly messed up guys_

_**Spiker Sho:** like, BAD_

_**Yacchan~** : What's wrong Shoyou?_

_**Glasses** : that isnt surprising_

_**Freckles** : hush tsukki!! whats wrong sho?_

_**Spiker Sho** : tobio found out this was a dare, and thinks I didn't mean any of it 2nite!_

_**Yacchan~** : Did you explain to him why it wasn't? Did you explain your feelings?_

**_Spiker S_ h** _**o** : I didnt have time!! he ran off b4 I could say anything!!!!_

_**Glasses** : i suggest go after him_

_**Freckles** : i think tsukki is right! hurry up & catch up to him, before it's too late_

_**Spiker Sho** : ur right!!! thx guys!!_

_**Yacchan~** : Goodluck Shoyou!_

_**Freckles** : goodluck!_

_**Glasses** : gl, w/e._  
-

Shoyou smiled from the encouragement of his friends. His feet were in a quick pace going to Tobio's dorm. His feet ran as fast as he could manage, his mind almost as fast with all the ideas in his head of how he could explain.

He arrived to the Tobio and Tooru dorm room, giving three loud and hard knocks that left his knuckles stinging.

The door opened and Shouyou was met with a slightly shorter figure than he had planned. He quickly recognized that person to be Iwaizumi Hajime, the boyfriend of Tobio's roommate Tooru, whom was behind him, looking at Shoyou over his shoulder. His physique was intimidating, big muscular arms crossed in front of his strong core.

"What's your buisness?" Hajime asked as he looked down onto the shorter individual.

"I want- no, _need_ to see Tobio. Right now." Shoyou confessed. He was fidgety with the taller, stronger figure in front of him, it was like Hajime was a bodyguard.

Both Tooru and Hajime looked back at Tobio, who was squirming as he was hearing the conversation at the door. Tobio shook both his head and hands into a panicked no, not wanting to see Shoyou, not right now, not later, not ever.

"Come back another time, Chibi-chan! He's busy right now." Tooru said with a smile.

Shoyou shook his head, confused. He looked into the dorm room to be met with a pair of blue eyes. Shoyou squeezed through the space between Hajime and the door to get to who he wanted to be.

"Tobio!" he yelled as the other tried to escape into his room. Shoyou gripped his wrist, pulling him back. He shoved the other's body towards a corner of the room, both wrists pinned behind him, he couldn't escape him anymore.

"What do you want? To make fun of me again? Fake your feelings again?" Tobio spit with a shaky voice.

"No! No! Not at all. I want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone with you to the library as a dare." Shoyou muttered slowly. Tobio's eyes watered, had it all been a huge joke and all he came to do was apologize for messing with his feelings.

"I should've done it out of spite for myself!" Shoyou yelled as he seen the other's eyes cloud. "I always liked you, and should've just asked you for a date! I should've.... I should've....." Shoyou's voice slowly broke until he finished with a few whimpers.

His grip on the other's wrists weakened, leaving Tobio surprised at how the other softly weeped in front of him.

"I'll understand if you don't want to be my boyfriend, I'll see myself out." Shoyou said softly, wiping tears from his eyes.

Tobio pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around Shoyou's waist and burying his head into the other's neck. He felt arms hug his neck, both embracing each other tightly.

"I really like you." Shoyou whispered into his ears.

"I really like you too, idiot." Tobio confessed back.

"Are you two going to stand there hugging? Some of us have other things to do." Tooru whined from in front of them. He was right, they were blocking the whole doorway.

Tobio smiled as Shoyou gave a breathy giggle as he pulled Tobio into his dorm.

~

_**Spiker Sho** : thx again guys! _  
_[1 image attached]_

Tadashi giggled at his phone screen as he seen a picture of Shoyou cuddled into Tobio's arm.

"Tsukki! Look!" Tadashi showed Kei. Kei looked at the phone and back up at his boyfriend with a bored face.

"Can you stop giggling at those boyfriends and finally lay down to sleep with your own?" Kei said as he slipped the glasses off his face.

"Gomen, Tsukki." Tadashi put his phone onto the nightstand and jumped underneath the blankets to accompany Kei in a cuddle fest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half assed ending? oh well, ya got fluff out of it.


End file.
